Two Birds and One Stone
by vampchic1452
Summary: Everything that happened between Elena, Stefan, and Damon. Filled with all the lemons you would need to get your fix!
1. Dear Diary 1

Dear Diary,

I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. It's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

Bonnie predicted that this year would be different for me, that all of the bad times had passed. Yesterday I would have said no, it's not possible...but now I feel different.

Stefan Salvatore. Every time I open a door or turn around a corner, he's there. There's something about him, something secret, and different, and deep. I want to know him, and that scares me. Everything within me is screaming to stay away, to remember what true loss feels like, how it can break you to a point where you're not sure you'll ever be okay again.

What scares me even more it that I don't want to stay away from him. We have this connection, and it makes me feel...safe, something I thought I'd never feel again.

I don't know what to do, and for the first time in a while, I don't know what to expect. I'm not dwelling on the past. Instead, I'm looking towards the future.

Jeremy and I found Vicki in the forest today. The doctors say that she was attacked by an animal, and that she'll make a full recovery. Jeremy's face when he found her... My heart stopped for a moment. He needs some good, too.

Tomorrow I will go to school and act as though nothing has happened even though it has. I will say and do the same things I have been for months, when the truth is that I am changed. I don't know if it's good or bad, or where it will take me, but it's irreversible.

I have a hope that someday everything will be okay, for all of us. But I know it won't. As much as I might want to, there is nothing I can do to change that. I just have to do the best I can.

- Elena


	2. Dear Diary 2

Dear diary,

This morning is different, there's change. I can sense it, feel it. For once I don't regret the day before it begins. I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good.

Today it happened again. Stefan disappeared before I could even blink. Maybe it wasn't like that, maybe I'm imagining things or not paying attention, living in my own small world of worries, problems and mysteries.

Caroline was right today, and I was finally able to see it. Last night, Stefan and I talked for hours. It felt so right, like he understood every word I said. Like he's been through the same.

So when Caroline told me I should have "jump his bones already," I actually figured I should put more effort in it. Of course, I didn't take what she said literally. I stopped by his house and was scared to death when that crow flew in. I've seen it in the graveyard, Bonnie saw it the other night and I bet it was the bird that almost caused Bonnie to swerve the first day of school. It actually scares me. Not just then, but now, as I'm writing this.

I met Stefan's brother, Damon. Damon scared the hell out of me too, but after my heart was beating at a normal pace again, we talked. Basically it was him making me uncomfortable, saying something about Stefan's ex, Katherine. Also, a lot of other questions raised. I bet that was his intention and I don't know how to feel about it.

Why didn't Stefan tell me he had a brother? And why was he acting like that, like I wasn't even there? Talking to me, but looking at Damon. It was rude, and I wondered what had happened last night.

Damon, on the other hand, was perfectly polite, though it felt more like it was an act to piss Stefan off than be a real gentleman. Something isn't right. I can feel it. I know there's something, but I don't know what it is.

Again, maybe it's just me hallucinating. Which leads me to the next point of my worries: Jeremy. I tried to talk it out of him, threatened him, told him what would happen if he doesn't change. However, he doesn't listen, he never does. I feel like I need to take care of him, and I know aunt Jenna feels the same way. He isn't reasonable and doesn't listen to either of us. I'm worried, more than he'll ever know. All I want is the best for him, and there has to be a way. I'm going to figure it out.

Tonight was the night of the comet. I felt bad after what Damon had told me, and I confronted Stefan with it. I tried to be the strong girl, the one I have been for months now, but somehow I have a feeling he sees right through my act.

I feel bad about what I said, though I told him it was okay. I like mysterious guys, but I don't like secrets. But who am I to judge? Who am I to know those things? I've only known him for a few days. I had no right to be this rude and I should apologize for what I said.

Even though I know I'll have more questions than answers, and the problems are stacking up by the second, I need to think about what I want.

But I know what I want. It's late, but I have to get this straight tonight. I have to do it right now, before I change my mind.

It'll be epic. And when the sun comes up, I'll see what's reality and what's not.

- Elena


	3. Dead Diary 3

Dear diary,

I don't know what to think. Mr. Tanner was killed by an animal, right outside of the school during the football game. What would drain the blood out of these people but leave them otherwise untouched?

Other things have been happening, too. Bonnie is trying to convince me she's a witch. Stefan acted so weird when Damon and Caroline showed up for dinner. When Jeremy and Tyler got into a fight, Stefan's hand was cut. But when I looked at it moments later, he was fine. I don't understand.

I had this dream about Damon. Somehow, he knew about it, and he tried to kiss me during the game. He acted as though he honestly believed that I wanted to kiss him.

Besides his family issues, Stefan and I are good. Really good. He makes me feel human, like I'm not alone. Before the game, he gave me this beautiful necklace with some sort of herb in it. He's good to me, and I need that. Yesterday, as the comet was passing by, we kissed. It was...so romantic. I can't describe it.

It's starting to become easier to get through the day. I'm happy, and smiling, if you can believe it. I haven't felt this healthy in months.

Everything has been changing since mom and dad died. I've been a cheerleader for years, but suddenly discovered that I can't stand it anymore. It was one of those things that my mom wanted me to do, and now that she's gone, I can't even think about doing it anymore.

In the middle of all this madness, is it wrong for me to be happy? I'm not sure what's wrong or right anymore. I don't know what to think. All I know is that I don't want this feeling to end.

- Elena


	4. Dear Diary 4

Dear diary,

I can't believe I almost had sex with Stefan this morning. Things are going good-really good-between us. Fortunately, we'd agreed both at the same time to press pause. I'm glad we did, I'm still confused. I like Stefan a lot. But I haven't gotten any real answers. Honestly, I have even more questions than before.

I asked Stefan if he'd go with me to the Founder's Party, and against all odds, he said he'd love to.

Bonnie and I dressed up, it was fun to spend some girly time with her. I think she's happy that I'm with Stefan now, though I know she still has her doubts. Today she lectured me about how Stefan had influenced Katherine after she'd chosen Damon over him. I can't believe Caroline says such things, though I bet it was Damon who made it all up. Stefan's just not that kind of guy.

He picked me up before the party and told me I looked beautiful. The reddish dress I wore looked good on me, I knew. Bonnie had told me that over and over again.

When we arrived, Caroline was there, too, with Damon. It was awkward, and I couldn't forget the night he told me I wanted to kiss him. He'd been so surprised when I didn't, as if he'd been two hundred percent sure I really wanted to, even though I'm with Stefan. So when we met at the Founder's Party, I felt uneasy and uncomfortable, especially when Caroline took Stefan away to dance.

The things Bonnie had said earlier replayed in my mind. Surprisingly, Damon was really... nice to me. So nice that it took me off guard. I wonder now if it was real or just an act. Maybe it's all part of his game, but at that moment, he was polite.

He had told me about the original Salvatore brothers, after I'd seen Stefan's and Damon's name on the list of the founding families. I learned that people had burned in the church. Apparently the original Salvatore boys had been willing to sacrifice themselves to save a woman in that church. For some reason, this story reminds me of something else. Something important, but I don't remember what it is.

When Stefan and I danced later, it felt good. The world, my world, was full of love and joy. That was something rare, and I regret bringing up Katherine.

I totally ruined the moment by telling Stefan that I wanted him to open up and not have any secrets. I want to know the truth about Katherine, because I have the feeling it's always going to be in our way. Stefan didn't tell me anything, and maybe I overreacted, but I walked away. He doesn't see how important it is.

A lot of things happened later. Damon seemed on good behavior, but then I discovered Caroline had bruises and bite marks all over her body. I can't believe I threatened Damon, and what's even harder to believe is that Stefan knew. He knew about it, saying he was handling it. I don't understand. I'm so confused, and I have the feeling things aren't as perfect as I thought they were. This morning, it all felt so right with Stefan, but now...I'm not sure.

Something is seriously wrong with Damon, and the past might not be just the past. I have no idea what to do with Stefan. How can I trust him if he doesn't tell me anything? How can he ask for my trust, when he doesn't trust me enough to tell me?

I want to protect the people I care about, and Caroline is one of them. If something happens to her, because of Damon or Stefan, I will never forgive them or myself. I have to know those secrets, to protect her, but I have no idea where to start.

I won't let anything happen to Caroline. Even if that means giving up on Stefan. Even if it means putting my own happiness aside. Right now, all I want is answers.

I won't rest until I get them. No matter what. No matter how.

- Elena


	5. Dear Diary 5

Dear diary,

I wanted to write this morning, but I had no idea what to write. Now I do. Some questions have been answered, though others have risen.

This morning at school Stefan showed up, saying he had dealt with Damon and wanted to explain everything. I acted slightly indifferent, as if I didn't care, but the truth is that I do. I just don't want to make it worse, and it will be worse later if I don't stop having these feelings for him. I know it will. Things are great with him, at least until I ask something, which changes everything. It shouldn't be this way, I should know any problem he's dealt with in his entire life. I told him mine, so why can't he tell me his?

I agreed to his suggestion to meet at 4 PM at the Grill. Matt was there, Stefan wasn't. It was a bit awkward, as always. I like Matt, but I don't like him more then a friend, and it he doesn't seem to get that. He keeps trying, but I have to admit he surprised me. He said Stefan seemed to be a nice guy. Maybe that was just to comfort me.

Stefan didn't show up until 5 PM, a hour later, saying he'd been held up. When I asked what it was, it was the same avoiding answer as always. Then something weird happened. There was this man, saying he remembered Stefan, and he hadn't aged a day.

When I asked Stefan what the man had meant, he gave me that look, the look that told me he wouldn't tell. I'm tired of these secrets, so I walked away.

I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct of my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you. *

I'm more confused than I can ever tell you, because when I got home and walked into Jeremy, he told me to get something to eat. When I got downstairs, Stefan was in the kitchen, making my favorite food.

He told me about Katherine and his past. Which books and TV shows he liked. It was nice to finally know something about him. It made me feel good, because finally he let his guard down and let me in. It meant a lot to me, but it also confuses me even more. Why now? Why not earlier? Was he being honest?

When I cut myself and walked to the sink, I swear something happened to his face in the reflection on the window. He turned around, avoiding me and said that something was in his eye. When he turned back, everything seemed normal and we kissed. It was a soft, long kiss, the kind you can't get enough of. The kind that makes you flutter inside.

Caroline has been organising a "Sexy Suds" car wash fundraiser. Stefan and I went together, and told me about the ring on his finger. He refused to take it off, which I ignored. I didn't want to upset him again, or upset myself.

I ran into the old man from the Grill, the one who said he'd known Stefan. When I asked, he told me about an animal killing Joseph Salvatore in 1953. I spotted Jenna and Logan after that,and since Logan works in the news and is trying to win Jenna over, I figured he could help me find what I needed. I discovered a very strange video. The man in the video looked exactly like Stefan. It could have been his twin. His doppelganger.

People are supposed to be who they say they are and not a lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood...

I was not a believer, until tonight, until I realized what's going on. I have to know the truth. It will explain everything: my observations, the killings, my feelings, and Stefan's secrecy.

For once in my live, I'm terrified about what is real and what's not. I'm afraid of the truth. But how can I go on without knowing it for sure? How can I sleep, eat, and take care of the ones I love when I don't know? I'll go crazy from staying in the dark, but on the other hand, I don't want to know. What if it's true? What if.. Stefan is a vampire?

I know what I have to do, even though it's the scariest thing I've ever done in my life.

- Elena


	6. Dear Diary 6

Dear diary,

I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with him. I couldn't let that into my life. The secrets, the lies... I wouldn't be honest to myself if I did.

Stefan got his chance. He showed me his old home, the ruins where he grew up. He told me about Katherine, and Damon. I know that she didn't just break his heart, she ruined his life, his existence and his eternity. Because of her, Damon and Stefan have been at war with each other for 145 years.

I'm worried for Jeremy. I'm worried for the whole town. Damon is a monster who destroys lives. He turned Vicki into a vampire just to show he could, and because he was bored. He has been the one who killed all of those people. It wasn't an animal at all.

I don't know what's going to happen next. Vicki is a vampire, and Jeremy cares about her. I don't want him to ever feel the way I do now. I don't know the world I've lived in for 17 years. It's new, and scary, and everything is suddenly about life or death.

That's why I broke up with Stefan. For Jeremy, for myself, and because I can't handle it. I have to try, because if he leaves, Damon will go with him, and then I can forget all of this ever happened.

I want to be with him, more than almost anything. I wish he could be a part of my life, but I want to keep my friends and family safe even more. They are my priority, I won't be selfish. I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about.

- Elena


	7. Dear Diary 7

Dear Diary,

I am a horrible sister. Most people think I'm so good, that I make smart decisions. They're wrong. I am the worst kind of person, the kind that hurts the ones they love.

No matter what I think of myself, I would make the same decision again if I had the chance. The look in Jeremy's eyes when he saw Vicki...it was like mom and dad had died all over again. It was all over his face. He asked "Why does everybody have to die on me?" *

He worked so hard to find her when she went missing. When he finally found her at the Halloween party, she was about to attack him before getting staked herself. She was so strong... I hate the feeling that I can't protect the people I love. I thought it was leaving for a while, but now it's back.

There are things in the world that are stronger and faster then us. Most people don't see them because they only see what they want to, but for the few that are in the know, life is forever changed. Even though Jeremy and Matt don't know, they've both been affected. The ones they care about have been sacrificed in the name of secrecy.

It's so hard to live in a world where I don't know what's coming. Everything is new and exciting in a terrible way. People die, relationships are tested on a daily basis, and I myself am changed.

I don't know how much more of this I can take. The only things I have room to think about are my friends, family, and Stefan.

I menat it when I told Stefan that I wished I'd never met him. But even though Damon could probably make me forget that any of this ever happened, it doesn't change the fact that it did. I truly can't lose the way I feel about Stefan.

- Elena


	8. Dear Diary 8

Dear diary,

When I look back on these past few months, all I see is change. All I feel is change. Because of what I know, my world will be forever different. No longer is it a constant mess of petty problems and hard solutions. In this world, everything is life or death.

I wonder when the exact moment was that changed my life from mundane to supernatural. Was it when I realized what Stefan was? When Bonnie told me she really was a witch?

Jeremy has been changed as well, even though he doesn't remember anything supernatural. Damon compelled Jeremy to take away all of his suffering. He's already acting different. Doing homework, skipping parties. I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or afraid that this could blow up in our faces at any moment.

When I went to Stefan's house today, I met Lexi, who happened to be wearing a towel only and who mentioned that Stefan was taking a shower. As if that wasn't enough, she wouldn't stop staring at me. It was so weird.

Now I know that Lexi's a vampire and Stefan's friend. Even though I know I shouldn't feel this way, I was so relieved. I have no right to be. For a moment, it seemed like Stefan was becoming Damon. I don't know what I would have done.

Caroline had a party at the Grill, but I wouldn't go with Stefan. Lexi came to talk, and she made a lot of sense. She said the man she loved was human, and they have the same problems Stefan and I do. It made me feel less alone in the world, something I never thought I'd feel again. Lexi told me that "in the end, love really did conquer all." She believes that. I believe that. I hope Stefan believes that.

When I finally got the courage to go and talk to Stefan, Sheriff Forbes and some deputies came and took Lexy outside. We followed them, but we were too late. Damon staked her. My heart broke for Stefan. To see someone you love die… it's one of the hardest things on earth.

He wanted to go after Damon, but I tried to convince him not to. I'm afraid of what he could become if he does that, or how it could change him. I asked him to stay and talk to me, but he said I was right to stay away from him.

I don't want to live in the world of pain and hurt alone. Even when I try to keep Stefan out of my life, death and sacrifice keep coming. I don't know what the right thing to do is, and I'm afraid to find out.

- Elena


	9. Dear Diary 9

Dear diary,

Today started like usual: I walked to school. Normally I'd walk with Bonnie, but for some reason she was running late. I talked to Caroline for only a second. I didn't want to hear why she didn't like Bonnie. It's all over some crystal. Like, seriously?

When we were in class, I still didn't see Bonnie until the moment before our new teacher walked in. I mouthed if she was okay, but she only shrugged. She didn't look okay to me. Our new teacher is a nice guy, Alaric. I like him way more than Mr. Tanner. He was an ass.

The chair next to me, Stefan's, was empty. He's avoiding me, just when I need him. Typical. I caught up with Bonnie after class and convinced her to tell me what was wrong.

She's being stalked by her ancestors ghost, Emily Bennett. It all started with Caroline's crystal, or we think it did. I feel bad for Bonnie. It must have scared the hell out of her.

When I walked outside, Stefan was sitting on a picnic table, waiting for me. I can't forget what he said. That it's better this way, staying away from me.

It felt like my heart was breaking again. It still does when I think about it. He doesn't understand that I have to make that choice, not him. He can't decide what's the best for me. Only I can. And I know what's the best for me. I think I'm in love with him.

Bonnie drove me home, but before we were at my house, we stopped and she threw her crystal away. I was proud of her, and I hoped everything would be back to normal again. She didn't give in to Damon, who made it very clear that he would get the crystal. Damon needs to back off of my friends. First Caroline, now Bonnie with the crystal.

I convinced her to stay at my house tonight and I also called Stefan. He showed up, even though this morning he'd said he'd stay away. Of course, I knew he would. He would always come when I or my friend was in trouble, especially when it was about Damon.

I couldn't help but feel a lot happier on the inside when I opened the door. I explained to Stefan about the necklace. He knew about it, and that surprised me. He said he'd talk with Damon and get it out of him, his plan, but I'm not so sure.

Caroline and Bonnie stayed at my house, and they were fighting again. Apparently the crystal was somehow back in Bonnie's bag, just when we told Caroline she had thrown it in a field. It's really scary, but what happened after that...I still can't believe it.

Bonnie got really weird, and after a few moments, I knew it was Emily possessing Bonnie. I followed her outside, although Stefan had told me to stay in the house.

Stefan once showed me the ruins of Fell's Church, and I found it, although it was nighttime.

When I got there, Bonnie was standing in a circle of fire. She threw the necklace in the air and it scattered to thousand of pieces. Stefan held me, because my legs felt weak. It was Emily who was doing it, and as soon as the necklace was gone, Emily's ghost left Bonnie's body.

Damon attacked her. I can't believe he really did that. He bit her, and she would have died if Stefan hadn't given her blood. I saw her wounds heal and she came back to consciousness. All I ever want is to protect them, the people I love. But tonight I failed. Bonnie got hurt. Stefan is hurt, although he won't admit. I can see it, I can see how much it hurts him to stay away from me.

Before, I doubted if I could be with him, but now I know. I know I can. He makes me happy, even if everything else goes bad. I feel safe with him, even though he's a vampire. I need him, I love him, and what Lexi said was true: When it's real, you can't walk away.

Writing about this hurts me so, so much. Because he walked away, he didn't listen. I told him I could and would be with him, but he said he couldn't. I know he was lying, I could tell. He broke my heart for the second time today and this time, he won't show up. This time he'll keep his promise.

And Damon, Damon's not just an ass. He ruined everything. The little trust I had in him, my sympathy for what happened with Katherine...he has lost it all now. He keeps hurting me, and endangering the life of the ones I care about. I hate him for doing that.

I explained it all to Bonnie tonight. She had a right to know. I couldn't keep it from her any longer, not now all of this happened.

I feel lost, like some part of me has disappeared.

- Elena


	10. Dear Diary 10

Dear diary,

When Stefan looks at me, who does he see? Elena Gilbert? Or Katherine Pierce? Who am I to him? What am I to him? Another chance at an old flame? When he first met me, what were his first thoughts? Who did he really see?

Have I been some kind of competition between Stefan and Damon all this time but not even known it? I feel betrayed and used. Everything I thought was true and special has turned into lies.

I started my day believing that I'd never see the Salvatore brothers again. Even though that made me feel alone and abandoned, I could have eventually made peace with his decision, though I'd never forget the way he made me feel or everything I've learned since meeting him.

Then he showed up after school to tell me there's some new vampire who's killing people. I thought this might be a reason for him to stay, but his new plan is to take care of me first, then leave.

At the Career Fair, I found Matt. He's been hanging around with Caroline a lot, but says there's nothing going on. We were interrupted when Stefan showed up. We talked about the things he's done since becoming a vampire, but I couldn't forget that I would soon be another part of his past that he'd someday tell someone else.

Logan Fell showed up. He came to the house and talked to Jenna a few days ago, but she didn't let him in thankfully. He's a vampire now.

I left Jenna with Mr. Saltzman and found Stefan talking to Damon. Apparently Vicki attacked Logan when she was in transition, and someone else must have found him and fed him vampire blood.

We discovered that Caroline left the Fair with Logan. When Damon found him, he'd knocked her out, but she's safe at home now.

I gave Stefan a ride home, and when he tried to feed me the same lines he always does, I told him that I know what I want, and he doesn't get to make the decision for me.

I finally realized that it wasn't Stefan who brought all of these bad things into my life. It wasn't about him. He's part of what makes it all bearable.

Stefan finally gave in, and we spent most of the night together. Just when I thought it wasn't possible to feel any more in love, safe, and content, I found a picture of Katherine.

She could be my twin. I've never heard of two people looking so alike. But how can we, when she lived so long ago? How is any of this possible?

- Elena


	11. Dear Diary 11

Dear diary,

A lot happened today. I'll try to start from the beginning, because I have the feeling this might be important later. I found Katherine's picture. Now I understand all the double meanings Damon used before. Now I understand Lexi and other's look on their faces when they first met me, without knowing my name. I am Katherine.

Well, I could have been her. She looks, or I look rather, considering she lived longer than I will ever do, just like her. I could be her twin.

I'm still confused, but Stefan explained things. I'll come back to that later. I first need to write down everything that has happened the past two days. I ran away. How could Stefan? How could he keep such a thing like this from me? Why didn't either of them tell me? I still don't know how to feel about it. Am I just a rebound for the girl they loved in the past?

I drove off, it was dark. I don't remember much, because my car crashed and I hit my head pretty hard. It felt like something forced me off the road. I don't remember how many flips I made before the car finally stayed still. All I remember is this man, he appeared in front of me, on the road, and I couldn't hit the brake in time. I hit the man with my car. My car's huge, I have to add that. So after I made a few flips, I think it was three of them, I saw the man get up. Vampire, was all I could think. It explained why the man had been in the way all of a sudden, why my human eyes hadn't seen him coming.

I don't think I have ever screamed that loud in my life. A few seconds later, I saw Damon's face. I was so, so glad that he was there. Somehow, he got me out of my car and I remember him carry me away, asking if I was okay. What did he expect? After all, he didn't tell me about Katherine either. I told him yes, like I always do. It's one of those standard things in my life. Say yes, when people ask you if you're okay. 'Yes, I'm fine,' is probably my most frequently used line since a year. All I remember after that is that I fainted. And that I woke in Damon's car.

I have to admit that I was wrong about a lot of things. First, Damon isn't the worst person alive, or dead, whatever, in the world. He's actually kind of fun. In his own twisted way, I might add. When I woke up, we were already in Georgia. I overreacted at first. I actually discovered a new side of Damon. Damon is still unpredictable and a total jerk, but he cares about me. I know this might sound odd, 'Damon' and 'care' in the same sentence, but he was there for me. Of course, with Damon you never know what's real and what's not. I asked him if his nice act was real, but he didn't answer right away.

When I asked him if I would be safe with him, without my vervain necklace, he said I would. I believed it, he really did seem sincere to me. I didn't have a choice though. He proved his point, when Lexi's boyfriend Lee showed up and kidnapped me. Damon came to save me, but I ended up saving his life. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I was capable of it, talking a vampire out of his actions. This again proves that not all vampires are evil.

For some reason, Damon cares about me, and I care about him. After all the horrible things he'd done to Caroline and others I care about, I couldn't let Lee hurt him. Something inside me reacted before I could think about my actions.

Damon was right. Sometimes you need a time-out for five minutes, or two days in my case. It was fun, and as soon as we drove back, reality hit me. I forgot about my problems for those two days, but now that we drove back to Mystic Falls it all came back to me.

Stefan told me everything, no more lies. I was mad at him, but he explained and he proved his point. He told me more than just about Katherine. Even though he thought it would be too much for me for one day, he told me that I was adopted. Because I asked him to.

I don't know how I feel about that. I still feel Elena Gilbert, but now I feel like there's something more. More secrets, more mysteries, and more problems.

I don't think the world, or at least my world, will ever be problem-free. But for now, I feel okay. Really okay.

- Elena


	12. Dear Diary 12

Dear Diary,

Is there anyone I can trust? Even the pizza delivery boy seems to have a sinister plan nowadays.

There's someone working against us. Even after witnessing Stefan kill a vampire, all we managed to learn was that he wasn't working alone. We're all in danger, and there's nothing I can do about it. I always knew being with Stefan would have it's risks, but I never thought the danger would be coming from outside of our relationship.

Stefan gave me a watch that Johnathan Gilbert made in 1864. It points to vampires, and will hopefully help me be safe. When it started going crazy earlier, I thought it was just a false alarm, but he was in my house, the pizza vampire. He almost bit me. We couldn't not do anything, so when he showed up at the dance, we had to kill him.

I'm still not sure what to think about me being adopted. I asked Jenna earlier, and found out that my mother, who was sixteen when she had me, was named Isobel, and that she left right after having me. I'm not sure if that makes me want to find her more or less. Why would a mother abandon her child like that? Has she ever wondered what happened to me?

I wish I could have been a normal girl today at the 50's Decade Dance. I wish I could have danced the night away. I did convince Stefan to show me some 50's moves, but I also was almost killed. I wonder if my life will ever resemble the way it used to be. Probably not.

Nonetheless, I liked fighting vampires today. It felt good to push back on the things that constantly make my life more complicated. Of course, as soon as I told Stefan how I felt, he told me that he'd lied to Damon about getting Katherine out of the tomb. While I still don't trust him anyway, this could go very badly.

I know things I wish I didn't, and I want to know things I don't. Why does life always seem to be that way?

- Elena


	13. Dear Diary 13

Dear diary,

Will there ever be a day I won't write at all? I'm afraid not. My life will probably never be without a day with drama, problems and mysteries.

The day started quite unusual. I was sleeping over at the boarding house and me and Stefan were just waking up, when Damon sat on the footend of the bed. Ugh, sometimes he is so annoying. Does he has limits? I don't think he does.

Stefan and I were looking for Jonathan Gilbert's journal today, but we didn't find anything in the boxes from the loft. Stefan and I talked about Damon, about the past. Jeremy showed up, and he knew about the journal. He gave it to our new teacher, Mr. Saltzman. Stefan said he'd go talk with Alaric. Hopefully he's careful, all of this spy-and-puzzle-things is not really what I need now.

As if my life isn't one big puzzle already.

That night was family night. I hadn't expect Damon to be there, so when I got downstairs and was greeted by his usual smirk, I couldn't help but be surprised.. and annoyed. He seemed to be everywhere where I was.

Cooking dinner. I have to admit, Damon can cook. My favorite food becomes even better when he cooks it.

I know how he likes to make me uncomfortable and sometimes it's funny to see him trying so hard. Just like tonight, when he bumped into me, saying he was trying to get to the sink. I shouldn't feel like this, but my unconsious doesn't mind being near him. He makes me feel at unease often, yes, but I feel safe when I'm with him.

I know what games he plays and sometimes, just sometimes, I try to get back at him with his game. Annoying him. Like when Jenna said he was hot. I replied that he was an ass and I knew he'd be eavesdropping.

I really believe that Damon is someone who will never give up on something he wants. He made that very clear to me. He said he didn't want anyone to be in his way to get to Katherine. It scared me a little, although I can't believe that Damon would hurt me. He still is unpredictable.

He asked if he could trust Stefan, and I told him yes. Something in either my voice or eyes must have betrayed my uneasiness, because within a split second he was only inches from me. I turned around and he looked.. vulnerable. I'm not sure if that's the right word to describe the look on his face. At first I thought he was compelling me, but he said he didn't. He said it was about trust.

I know what happened in the past, although I'm sure I don't know everything. I'm sure there's something thing that either of them won't tell me. There must be something that made Damon the way he is. Trust, that word keeps popping into my head. Later that night, it all made sense.

Does is make sense when I say we went to the graveyard? To the grave of Stefan's father, Guiseppe? I'm sure you understand that the problems just started there. To Stefan's knowledge, the grimoire was in his father's grave. We found it.

That was then that Damon showed up and I never have been so disappointed in myself. His words, about him trusting me and me abusing it, did make me feel sad. He trusted me and I did use him. Well, I didn't, but I promised Stefan to help him. It didn't take away the feeling I had, though.

Damon was mad, outraged and hurt. I could see it in his eyes. Hurt because he trusted me and Stefan. Stefan said he wouldn't kill me and I couldn't believe he grabbed me from behind. Offering his wrist, forcing me to drink. He'd ruined it, everything. Do you understand what I mean with unpredictable? He fed me his blood, meaning that when I would die, I'd be in transition to become a vampire.

I still can't believe he did it, but Stefan saved me. He gave Damon the grimoire and he let go of me, stroking my hair. But I was too afraid to move, too astonished by what happened. Stefan caught me and brought me home. The blood should be out of my system soon.

Nope, there won't be a day that doesn't exist of problems, mysteries and more problems. And if there will ever be such a day, a day I don't have anything to write to you, I'm sure it won't be anytime soon.

But I can't help hoping everything will be alright someday.

-Elena


	14. Dear Diary 14

Dear diary,

I am not a damsel in distress. I never wanted to be, and I hope I never will be.

Waking up in a strange hotel room is never a good sign, but the fact that they had Bonnie made it so much worse. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, and I worried that she'd be hurt trying to protect me.

Thankfully, Stefan rescued us. We went to Bonnie's Grams house, and made up a plan for getting Katherine out of the tomb. It was my job to get Damon to help us, but for a few moments, I really didn't think it would work. He was too hurt from the last time he trusted us.

Damon is one of those people who will do anything to help the people he cares about. He will stop at nothing to get Katherine back, and I could see that when I was trying to convince him to help us. He doesn't forgive easily. Once his trust in you is broken, you don't get a second chance.

Once he'd agreed to help, we went to the tomb. The plan was to use Bonnie and Grams powers to open the seal, then we'd get Katherine out and destroy the rest of the vampires. It didn't go exactly as we planned, first with Anna using my blood to bring her mother back, and then with the realization that Katherine wasn't there.

I don't think Damon will ever recover from this. He needs something to live for, always, and Katherine has been that for 145 years. You should have seen his face... I've always thought nothing could hurt me more then the hurt Jeremy felt after his parents died, and when he saw Vicki die.

This was worse. This was the look of a man who's given up everything he ever loved or cared about, then had his life blow up in a second. After wishing so long, it was quite a fall to make.

I hope he will recover someday. I'm worried about him. I care about him, and I don't like to see him hurt like that.

What happened to Katherine? Will I ever find out why she looks so much like me? Do I want to know?

- Elena


	15. Dear Diary 15

Dear diary,

I called Bonnie this morning, but she didn't pick up. I know a lot has happened but I wanna be here for my best friend, I wish she would call me back. Or e-mail me, contact me so I would know how she is.

Jenna had been digging into family stuff, about my adoption. She showed me what she had been finding out, about Isobel. There was a picture of her with another girl, Trudy. Jenna found the address and I wasn't sure if I would go to see her. She hadn't found anything on Isobel, which made me anxious. I'm glad Jenna was being honest with me, and helped me with research my birth parents.

She also told me that Alaric's wife had died, and her name was Isobel too. I felt frozen, although I don't know about her, Isobel is my mother. I was shocked when I heard about Alaric's wife, but maybe they weren't the same. Maybe Isobel still lived.

Stefan showed up in my room, and he knew of Isobel, but he too was surprised by the coincidence.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was in front of Trudy's house. I met Trudy, and she was nice. Then something really weird happened.. When she gave me a cup of tea, I smelled vervain. She also hadn't invited me in. I wish I knew what she knows about vampires.

I went to see Stefan, we were going to the Fundraiser together, but when I was at the boarding house I ran into Damon instead. A half-naked Damon, so to say. It made me feel uncomfortable. He was drunk. I asked him how he was, but he avoided my question.

I know he was drunk, but he hurt my feelings. I wanted to tell him about Isobel, but he was so.. disapproving. Luckily Stefan walked in, and he showed me a picture of Alaric's wife. Isobel-birth-mom and Isobel-Alaric's-dead-wife are the same.

In fact, I found out that Damon was the one who.. killed her. Stefan says he doesn't know about the connection with me, he's protecting his brother. Every time I feel like Damon and I are okay, something like this happens. I can't handle it. Today I found out so much, so much, that I wish I wouldn't have. Not on one day.

Why does heaven seems to turn in hell sometimes? All the problems, mysteries, it all seems coincidence. Stefan and Damon came to town, a lot happened. Vicki died. Lexi died. I was being hit off the road by a vampire. Another vampire had hunted me. Bonnie and I were kidnapped by a vampire. I look like Katherine. Bonnie's grandma died. Now Damon killed my birth mother who was Alaric's wife.

There was this man, who I had seen outside Trudy's and he said to stop looking. He meant that I should stop looking for Isobel, I'm certain. That would mean that.. she has been turned. By Damon.

I'm not sure what I think about all of this. Today was too much. I have questions, more than before and I'm not sure if I will ever find the answers.

Why? How? Is it coincidence? Why does everyone else in Mystic Falls have a completely different life than me? Why am I the one who has to keep secrets? Who knows about vampires? Who has to take care of everyone, everything in this town?

Does this have to do with the fact vampires came to town? Or, is this all happening because of me, Elena Gilbert?

I don't wanna know.

- Elena


	16. Dear Diary 16

Dear diary,

Today started like a normal day. Well, normal for the past few weeks. Full of stress, annoyance about Damon, always being the one taking care of others. Always trying to be the one everyone expects me to be. Not myself.

I wished I could just have one day like before I knew about all those secrets. One day like before Mom and Dad's accident, when I was Elena Gilbert. Not knowing Gilbert wasn't even my last name. Not really. I want one day, being my old self, without thinking about vampires.

Such a day seems impossible right now. I've a vampire boyfriend for God's sake. So a normal day, like I want it, is not going to happen soon.

However, when Caroline showed up at school this morning, she suggested a double date. Stefan thought it was fun and once I thought it over, I agreed. It would be a little bit awkward, because of my past with Matt, but it would be fun. I hoped.

When Stefan appeared at my door this evening, I was kind of feeling awed. He brought me flowers. Like a normal boyfriend would. He'd try so hard to give me that one day, the one I just wrote about.

It was nice spending time with Caroline and Matt in the Grill, although some comments from both Matt and my side were upsetting Caroline. I know how she feels about me and Matt having a history together, but wasn't getting over that what she wanted? Those were here exact words this morning.

Things got weird when she suggested that I and Matt shouldn't talk so much about our past, when we were at the ladies' room. But that's just Caroline, I know she didn't mean it. It just came out rude.

The rest of the night was more fun. Matt and Stefan rebuilt his car and Caroline and Matt went for the first ride. It gave me and Stefan some time to be alone.

When they got back we got back into the house and that's where things got really awkward. Kelly and Damon were making out and all.. turned on and the four of us ran into it.

Matt took his mom home, and I gave Damon an annoyed look. He was drunk already, I could see it, but he poured himself another drink. I shouldn't feel like this, but some part of me worries about him. The other part is annoyed with him and all the problems he gets himself and others into.

I dropped Caroline off, telling her that it was fun after all and she agreed. I could feel that it wouldn't be something we'd do again soon, though.

When I got home, I called Stefan. I promised to call him when I got home safely. He sounded worried, but he told me he'd tell me tomorrow.

He wouldn't ruin the night that was normal. Same old, same old. Well, as normal as my life can be.

-Elena


	17. Dear Diary 17

Dear Diary,

We have a problem. Not one of those little ones I constantly have with Caroline, but a big, end-of-Mystic Falls problem. The only difference is that the second one involves vampires.

Even then, I have problems that only humans are involved. Caroline found Vicki, and Matt's devastated. I don't know what to tell them, or Jeremy.

Damon came by earlier to look for Stefan, who hadn't come back from a hunting trip. When he went to the house Pearl and the tomb vampires are staying at, he found Stefan. I wanted to go get him, I couldn't leave him there. No matter what horrible things I think about Damon on a daily basis, I can't deny that he was just as worried as I was. His brother was being tortured. We were on the same page.

We would both do anything for the ones we love. I realized that as we stood in the forest under an umbrella in the middle of a storm. I have to say, having Damon on my side instead of working against me is extremely nice. He knows how to get what he wants.

Even though he can be a pain, Damon has a heart. He cares about the people who care about him. He wouldn't let me go inside to help get Stefan, but how could he expect me to stay in the car? I can't do that. It's not who I am, or who my parents raised me to be. I don't sit by and let the boys take care of everything.

So I snuck into the house, and I obviously didn't die. True, without Damon, I would have. But I didn't, and I was actually able to help them. Damon took out some of them as a distraction, and I hope that'll help later.

I got Stefan out, but he was too weak. We were attacked by a vampire, but I managed to stake him with a vervain dart before he could kill Stefan. He was too weak to move without blood, so I cut my wrist and gave him some.

Stefan was fine, but then the vampire I staked came back and tried to kill Stefan again. Stefan… changed. He kept stabbing the vampire until he was dead, and didn't stop until I pulled him away. He was about to attack me, I think, but he didn't. I've never seen him like that.

I don't know what to expect. Will Stefan go back to how he was before? Will Jeremy be okay?

- Elena


	18. Dear Diary 18

Dear Diary,

Uncle John showed up out of nowhere today. Suddenly he's a part of the Founders Council, and I have no idea what he does or doesn't know. The fact that he's on the council makes me worry, but he hasn't said anything to make me suspicious. He knows Stefan and Damon's secret.

Jeremy wrote a paper about vampires and handed it in to Alaric. Ric said Jer didn't believe what the paper said, but I still wonder. I don't want Jer to be a part of this life. I told him that I was adopted, and he took it so well. I brought up the paper and he made a joke about it being the Gilbert craziness.

Stefan still isn't well. First, we were kissing and he started vamping out. I hope he wouldn't hurt me, but… I don't know. I don't know what to expect. Then he showed up at the Founders party drunk. He wanted to dance, something that he never wants. He compelled someone to apologize for being rude when I accidentally bumped into him. All of this is not Stefan, and I don't like it.

I asked Damon to help me, and he pulled through. Once again, we were entirely on the same page. We're both worried about Stefan. Also, I was surprised when he gave me a rose earlier. It was a strangely romantic moment for him.

When Matt and I went outside, we found Tyler Lockwood and Kelly Donovan making out. Matt overreacted and got into a fight with Tyler. Alaric broke up their fight, and that's when things really started to get interesting.

I went outside and found the man Stefan had compelled earlier, on the ground. Stefan hurt him, but that's so unlike him. I can't believe he did, even though the proof is there. Stefan doesn't hurt anyone, that's why he drinks animal blood.

When I got home, Stefan suddenly showed up behind me. He finally admitted that he's not alright, that he almost fed on that man outside. I really think he could hurt someone, and I want to help him so much. But every time I try to help him, he pulls away. He won't hurt me, I know he won't. He needs me just as much as I need him, somehow.

- Elena


	19. Dear Diary 19

Dear Diary,

I don't know where to start. Maybe it makes the more sense if I start at the end of the day for once.

Damon helped me lock Stefan up in the basement. He's been lying to me, and it's not the first time. This morning he told me he was okay, and he told Damon that he didn't drink human blood anymore. Damon knew something was off and he followed Stefan to the garage, where a freezer is, full of blood bags. Damon told me all of this when we spent the rest of the evening sitting in front of Stefan's cell.

I can handle a lot, since I know of all the supernatural around me. But what I can't stand is lies. I want to be the responsible one, take care of everyone, but I can't do that if I don't know the truth. This might sound ironic, since I keep lying to Jeremy about Vicki.

When Damon came into my dressing room, and told me that Stefan was still on human blood, I was disappointed. Not only that, but for a moment I didn't want to deal with it. After the confrontation that had followed, Stefan had disappeared. As had Amber, another girl participating the Miss Mystic Falls contest.

When Damon and I found Stefan after the dance, he was terrified. He was astonished by us finding him, I could see it on his face. He was not only disappointed in himself, he was also feeling embarrassed. Ashamed that I saw him like this, a monster. Of course, I didn't think he was a monster, but he scared me when he attacked Damon, who was willing to help him.

I know I've been saying a lot of worse things about Damon, how monstrous he was. How there's nothing human left in him, no feelings. I was wrong. Damon is not what I thought in the first place. Yes, he has done things that I won't forget anytime soon, but he really helped me out. Not only with Stefan.

Stefan had disappeared, right before we were supposed to dance. He had left me, and it hurt. If Damon wouldn't have been there, I don't know what would have happened, but it wouldn't have turned out as it did now.

I walked down the stairs, freaking out on the inside because there was nobody there. I saw Damon walking over to the bottom of the stairs. Even though I was pissed off at Stefan, I found myself relaxing when Damon stood in front of me. Greeting me, the way we were supposed to start the dance, telling me we had to get through this first and then find Stefan.

With practice it had been me and Stefan. It had been fun, a bit of teasing and flirting. With Damon, it had been a whole different case.

I can't describe the feelings that rushed through me. It stunned me, so much feelings at the same time. Worried about Stefan, afraid of what happened to Amber, confused by Stefan still drinking human blood. Everything.

This might sound odd, but dancing with someone who actually likes to dance feels so good. My eyes locked with Damon's and before I knew, the dance was over.

That's when Damon and I started searching for Stefan. We found him and when I arrived at the boarding house I did something I'd never expected to work. I stuck a vervain dart in his back, after he'd snapped at me.

He was mad, outraged because I told him this wasn't him. I was scared. I know he would never hurt me, but my instincts kicked in and told me to run. I didn't. I had to be strong. I know he regretted losing control when he hugged me and I told him it will be okay.

That's when I poisoned him with vervain and when he collapsed onto the ground.

I hope I was right. I hope it will be okay. It has to be.

- Elena


	20. Dear Diary 20

Dear diary,

I've been hanging around the boarding house a lot. Stefan is still locked up in the basement, refusing to drink the animal blood we gave him. It's hard to see him like this, lifeless. As if dead would be better than eternity.

When Stefan told me that he didn't want to drink, so he would die, so everything would be over, my heart broke. How could he say that? He couldn't mean that, could he?

Damon acts as if he doesn't care. About Stefan dying, about Stefan not feeding, about my safety. But I know he does. I've seen it. Last night, after the dance, he cared for Stefan as we saw him feeding on Amber. He wanted to help him, his brother and be there for him. But now he acts as if he doesn't care. I know he does.

I went to see Stefan, I opened his cell and got in. Stefan snapped, I was scared, I almost regretted going in but then I had to remind myself that I had to be strong. So I told him that I wouldn't go away when he vamped out. I know I always say that he won't hurt me, but at those moments I'm not so sure. He could have hurt me.

Stefan told me how he had planned on dying instead of turning. But that when the moment came, he couldn't resist and drank human blood. That he regretted that and wanted to make the right decision now.

I learned a lot about Damon and Stefan's past today. Damon told me. We were sitting on the couch, my feet in his lap when I said something I really shouldn't have. He misunderstood, thought that I was blaming him.

He started to walk away but I convinced him to tell me. He told me how Stefan forced him to drink from a girl, back in 1864. How that made him turn into a vampire, too.

I got to the basement, but Stefan was gone. The only thing left was his ring I gave him earlier. It was evening, dark. I knew where to find Stefan, thanks to Damon telling me the rest of the story.

I think I will never forget what we said this night. I couldn't stand him feeling so guilty. I tried to talk it out of him, dying. He explained how he felt. What the blood does, how it makes you feel guilty. How you can switch it off, temporarily.

I gave him his ring, told him it was his choice, and I was on the edge of falling to a million pieces. I wanted to cry, just when he choose right. He slipped the ring on his finger and followed me.

For now, everything is okay. We're okay, Stefan's going to be okay. There's one thing I regret today.

I regret not thanking Damon for helping me. For being there for me when no one else wasn't.

- Elena


	21. Dear Diary 21

Dear diary,

Everyone's getting ready for the Founder's Day parade. Stefan and I went to school to help with the floats, but Alaric told us that Isobel was back and asked him to give me a message. I don't know what to think. She's back, but what does that mean?

I told Damon and Stefan that I wanted to meet her. I waited inside the Grill while Stefan watched, Ric and Damon waiting outside. Isobel showed up eventually, and talked about Katherine a lot. Considering I have no idea what to think about my doppelganger, it was very confusing. She wouldn't tell me how she knew Katherine, or even who my father is. Don't I have a right to know?

She asked me to get John Gilbert's invention, the one Damon had. She told me to get it from him, or else she was going to start killing people.

I never imagined my birthmother to be like that. I knew she was a vampire, of course, but I always imagined her to be like Stefan. I thought she'd chose animal blood and respect human life, not threaten everyone I love and care about.

I was upset when Isobel left, and I turned to find Bonnie there. When she saw Stefan, she left, but came by the house later to apologize. I told her about Isobel, and it felt so good to have someone to talk to.

She asked me to meet her at the school, and she showed me Emily's spell book. Everything Johnathan Gilbert invented was with help from Emily. She spelled everything.

Outside, I talked to Jeremy and found out that Anna was missing, that Jer has still been friends with her. Jeremy acted like he knew about vampires, and he wouldn't talk to me.

Isobel showed up and hurt Matt, then took Jeremy. She wanted the invention again, and said I could get from Damon if I tried. The invention is weapon against vampires, so I asked Bonnie to take the power away from it before we would give it to Isobel.

Damon finally gave in, and Bonnie unspelled the invention. I arranged a meeting with Isobel, and gave it to her. When I asked how she knew Damon would give it to be, she said he was in love with me.

I guess… I never thought about it before. Damon's my friend, and I care about him, but do I love him? I'm not Katherine, I'm not interested in bringing them both into some relationship where everyone gets hurt. I love Stefan, but I wasn't lying before. Damon and I have a connection, an understanding. I don't love him like I love his brother though. I'm with Stefan.

But it's easy to say that now, when I'm safely in my room, and not staring into Damon's gorgeous blue eyes. Sometimes I can't think when I'm around him, I'm so caught up in it all. It feels like I may melt or fall over if he stops looking at me.

I don't know how this will change our relationship, if it will at all. I really love having Damon as a friend. He's good to me, and it's nice having someone who is a vampire but who won't keep things from me like Stefan does. Damon loves his brother just as much as I do. Though he won't admit that.

- Elena


	22. Dear Diary 22

Dear diary,

Once again, I don't know where to start. So much has happened today, that this might get a little messy.

It all started this morning and it turned out to something I never imagined to be in the middle of. The day started painful, physically. It was founder's day and we were supposed to wear a period looking dress.

The one that leaves you breathless, both because those are stunning (I'd never thought I would wear one) and because of the corset. It hurts. It was worth the looking on both Damon's and Stefan's face.

I was searching for them, all dressed up, my hair curly and I knew what the effect of the dress would do. I knew the dress and the hair would make me look like Katherine. So when I found them staring at me, I bowed, greeting them like ladies in 1864 would have done. I smirked, because I had been enjoying it so much. Their faces were priceless.

So that's when things got weird. Stefan told me that John, yes, Uncle John, is probably my father. How is that even possible? Jeremy is still mad at me and I do understand him, honestly. But he has to understand my reasons, that I wanted to protect him against this supernatural stuff. Like I wished someone would have protected me.

He's not going to forgive me for what I did, for what I let Damon do. Not anytime soon at least, maybe never. He told me to go to hell, when I asked what I could do to fix this. It hurts me.

When the parade was over, I ran into Damon in the Grill. I told him to stop flirting and does that eye thing what makes me feel dizzy. I don't want to hurt him. I'm with Stefan and I like Damon, I care about him, but only as my friend.

I don't want him to see more in it than that. I don't want him to get his hopes up and being more hurt at the end. I think he took it okay, though I felt his mood changing. But it will be for the best, right?

Next thing I know is that I was walking and laughing with Stefan, when Damon grabbed my hand and told us the tomb vampires were on the loose. Were there to take revenge on the founding families. He told Stefan to get me out of there, but I insisted on looking for Jeremy.

When we were halfway, Stefan collapsed on the ground, his hands on his head. Alaric came over, told someone he got it and kept the guy from poisoning Stefan with vervain. We made it and after a few minutes it was over.

It turned out that Bonnie, my best friend, betrayed me. That she didn't take the spell of the device. That I had trusted her, and Damon had trusted me, that she would take the spell off. Damon was taken, Stefan could hear the building being on fire, with the vampires in it.

In that moment, everything flashed in front of my eyes. Damon. I would not give up on him, he needed me. Stefan and I walked into John, who didn't give a damn. He told us Damon was inside and that it would be over for him. I can't describe how much hate ran through my veins.

Before I knew, I snapped, telling him my father should have cared. He didn't deny being my father, which was enough for me. He really was my father. Stress, nerves, the truth, reality, fighting with Jeremy, John being my father, Damon in that building, it all hit me at once.

I felt nauseous, escaped from John and got to another entrance of the building. The one I had told Stefan about. Before I could do anything, she grabbed my arm and started to ramble in Latin. After what felt like hours, but were only minutes, they got out. I can't describe how relieved I was.

I'm not sure how I feel about Bonnie. She betrayed me, Damon almost died and Stefan could have died too. I told Stefan that I loved him. He said what I had been seeing all along, that he can't hate Damon, that he's his brother. I told him that he cares about Damon and that I do too.

I was looking for my stuff at school, my dress and all that I had been wearing this morning. So much had happened, it feels like its weeks rather. Someone took my stuff, I'm sure of it. I called Stefan and hang up when I opened the door.

Something in the kitchen fell and when I saw who was lying on the ground, my head was spinning.

Lying on the kitchen floor, covered in blood was Uncle John.

- Elena


End file.
